


Stella Polare - Полярная Звезда

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Poetic, angst and porn uwu ♥, i feel yuuri so much tbh TwT, ma io so scrivere solo roba triste o porn :/, ma sono innamoratissimi Victor e Yuuri ♥ solo che non lo sanno ancora, mah boh è un po' deprimente tbh, patatini miei ♥, sadly ..
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: "Eppure, ogni volta, è la stessa storia. Ogni notte mi immagino mondi che non esistono, dove tu sei sempre il protagonista. E sei mio. Sei sempre mio in questi mondi, sai? In tutte le galassie che immagino, tu sei sempre la mia Stella Polare.Se non piangessi, credo che riderei anch'io. Di me"I pensieri di Yuuri, in una breve one-shot che si pone dopo poco l'arrivo di Victor in Giappone, quando ancora i sentimenti di entrambi sono così poco definiti da portare fraintendimenti sentimentali. Yuuri cerca, immerso in profondi sensi di colpa, una salvezza nell'illusione di poter avere l'uomo che ama da sempre.Spero di aver mantenuto Yuuri, visto che è suo il punto di vista principale, abbastanza IC, anche se, ovviamente, l'interpretazione d'ognuno di noi di un dato personaggio dipende dalla sfumatura che si vuol dare allo stesso. Proprio per questo ogni critica costruttiva è più che benvenuta (tanto più che ho fisicamente bisogno di parlare del mio amato OTP *cries* ;w; ). Grazie ^^.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judarchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judarchan/gifts).



** STELLA POLARE  **

**Полярная** **Звезда**

 

 

 

Tu sei dall'altra parte di quel sottile paravento d’antica carta seppiata.

L'imago più perfetta del mio irrazionale raziocinio.

Tu sei a pochi metri dalla mia mano che, tremante, brama il contatto con la tua.

Pochi metri che, nei fatti, rassomigliano piuttosto a galassie intere.

Galassie fatte di ori, medaglie, lacrime, vittorie.

_Victor_.

 

Tu sei la mia galassia.

Il mio intero universo.

I contorni delle tuo corpo sembrano creati con stelle e pianeti. Ne traccio i contorni sfumati, mentre i miei occhi, ubriachi di te, seguono il movimento delle tue eleganti giunture. Raccontano di terre inesplorate, di cieli sconosciuti, in cui vorrei perdermi per ritrovarti.

Non ho nemmeno più bisogno di sapere dove perdere le mie dita nel tua ricerca, perché riconosco nel mio errare la tua continua presenza.

Mi domando, ad ogni minuto, _secondo_ , se i miei occhi son degni d'esplorare l'inesplorata galassia del tuo corpo. Vi sono momenti in cui la mia follia mi porta a dare una risposta quasi positiva, ma conscio dell'inganno, riconosco ben presto la stoltezza del mio pensiero.

A nessuno è permesso d'avvicinarsi agli Dei, anche se, mortale tra i mortali, sbaglio nell'utilizzare questa pluralità che, nei fatti, non esiste.

L'Olimpo, il Pantheon che la mia testa ha creato, ti pone al principio e alla fine d'ogni mia preghiera. Non ho altri Dei. Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno.

Tu sei sempre stato al centro d'ogni universo che la mia mente ha creato.

Tu sei sempre stato al centro d'ogni bisogno che il mio corpo ha sentito.

 

Vorrei cadere ai tuoi piedi. Fisicamente, perché con la mente, perché con l'anima, sono ai tuoi piedi da quando per la prima volta i miei occhi hanno incontrato i tuoi. Al di là di un freddo schermo. O sopra una scialba carta stampata. Senza che tu fossi nemmeno cosciente di quest’incontro, appartenente com’eri ad un cielo al quale non m’era dato avvicinarmi.

_Migliaia di galassie lontano._

 

Vorrei cadere ai tuoi piedi e confessarti che indegno fedele io sia.

Ho usato la tua perfezione divina ad uso esclusivo del mio corporeo, momentaneo piacere. Ho sporcato le tue sacre icone con il seme della mia vergognosa lussuria. Più e più volte.

Nel silenzio della notte, mentre tu eri solo ad una porta dai miei sogni, _e ad un universo dalla mia realtà_ , ho lasciato che le mie mani si fingessero le tue, mentre tracciavano l'imperfetta forma del mio corpo.

_Ho sognato ciò che non mi può essere permesso._

Ho lasciato che le falangi che entravano, si facevano spazio, nel mio più intimo luogo, si fingessero le tue. Mentre le muovevo a ritmi a me così conosciuti, dentro e fuori questo stupido e umano corpo tremante, ho finto che la mano che sfiorava il mio cuore, fosse la tua. Ho finto di sentire il tuo delicato peso muoversi sul mio, mentre mi stringevo alla tua maglia, ancora intrisa del tuo profumo. E quando quella finzione mi è parsa quasi diventare realtà, ho lasciato che la stessa mano che aveva sfiorato il mio cuore, raggiungesse il culmine della mia lussuria, profanando anche il più sacro dei pensieri in cui, tuo malgrado, ti trovavi coinvolto.

La tua mano, che tua non era, ha stretto la mia tremante e verginea mascolinità, carezzando la rigonfia base e avvinghiandosi alla tremula carne, fino a raggiungerne il bagnato culmine, per poi discendere e risalire nuovamente viaggi fin troppo conosciuti, sempre più veloci, _sempre più colpevoli_.

Ho mormorato, o forse urlato, il tuo nome così tante volte che ogni universo ora, probabilmente, lo conosce. Ho scandito ogni lettera di quel nome, stelle polari d'una illusoria costellazione, fissando i tuoi occhi osservarmi immobili da una delle tante icone che ti rappresentano e di cui mi circondo da anni, nel patetico tentativo d’immaginare paralleli universi dove mancanza significa, invece, presenza.

 

" _Victor_ " è la mia prima cosa che mormoro nelle mie mattine; l'ultima quando mi rifugio nell'abbraccio della notte.

" _Victor_ " è ciò che le mie umide labbra, livide dai miei stessi morsi, mormorano una volta ancora, mentre il mio perlaceo ed indegno seme increspa la carta che raffigura la tua divina immagine su cui tu brilli più d'ogni stella d'ogni galassia d'ogni universo.

Ho finto che quelle mani non mi appartenessero, che quegli occhi di ghiaccio fossero reali, che quel profumo fosse di viva presenza e non di compianta assenza.

_Ho lasciato finzioni giocare il ruolo di verità._

Ma non posso fingere che le lacrime che ora bagnano i miei disillusi occhi non m'appartengano.

La visione sfocata del mondo reale mi riporta a una vita che conosco troppo bene. Non c'è nessuna eburnea mano che trattenga la mia stanca virilità, ma solo le mie falangi tremanti, sporche di un liquido biancastro, né puro né casto. Quel profumo non appartiene alla tua pelle di seta, ma ad una vecchia maglia che volevi buttare e che io, ammalato di te, ho rubato prima che venisse distrutta. O che altri la potessero avere. _Perché niente di te riesco ad abbandonare. Niente di te voglio lasciare ad altri._

Non c'è la tua voce a sussurrarmi d'un amore che non esiste, se non nei miei ingenui e mortali sogni.

Non ci sei tu, davanti a me, ad accogliere il mio piacere sul tuo divino viso. Come ho potuto solo immaginarlo? Sporcare un Dio con un prodotto di terrena lussuria.

Eppure, ogni volta, è la stessa storia. Ogni notte mi immagino mondi che non esistono, dove tu sei sempre il protagonista. _E sei mio_. Sei sempre mio in questi mondi, sai? _In tutte le galassie che immagino, tu sei sempre la mia Stella Polare_.

Se non piangessi, credo che riderei anch'io. Di me.

 

Mi sfioro, mi graffio, immagino le tue unghie affondare nella mia carne. Entro dentro me stesso immaginando che sia tu a farlo, mentre il mio corpo, in preda a vergognosi piaceri, scompone le lenzuola candide come la tua pelle.

Sovrappongo la tua figura alla mia.

Desidero proibiti piaceri, ansimo i miei voleri nascosti, poi muovo la mia virilità al culmine della lussuria alla ricerca di quelle labbra rosee che non ho mai nemmeno sfiorato. O, più semplicemente, mi masturbo pensando di eiaculare su tuo viso. Ecco la più cruda, vergognosa, umiliante delle verità.

Ho pena di me stesso.

Ho vergogna di me stesso.

Abbasso gli occhi, per poi trovarmi, tra le mani, solo una tua foto rovinata dal mio impeto, dai miei sogni proibiti, da quel biancastro liquido che ha rovinato i tuoi bellissimi colori. Per poi trovarmi a piangere, arrancato ad una vecchia maglia sbiadita con qualche scritta in un alfabeto che ho imparato a conoscere, con un profumo che ho sempre portato con me anche quando con me non c'era mai.

Rimango un attimo sul letto disfatto. Tra quelle coperte dove ho sognato d'incontrati e dove invece, una volta ancora, ti ho ricorso per non trovarti.

Poi mi alzo, mi riassetto e torno ad essere cioè che sono. Nascondo la tua maglia sotto il cuscino disfatto, nascondo le mie vergogne, i miei pudori. Asciugo i miei occhi e nascondo i miei sogni. L'acqua porta via ogni residuo di quel peccato.

 

\- Yuuri! -

La tua voce, bellissima, cristallina, con quel scandito accento che mi fa sorridere e innamorare ogni volta di più, mi risveglia da questi pensieri insani. Il paravento si apre, tu esci.

_Sei tutte le galassie che ho sognato._

_Sei tutti i mondi che ho vissuto._

_Sei tutti i sogni che ho desiderato._

_Il tuo sorriso è il Sole che illumina il mio Inverno._

Che ti amo, che ti amo così tanto da venerarti come un Dio, un giorno, forse, te lo dirò a voce. Per ora nascondo i miei sciocchi sogni e mi accontento di scrivertelo sul ghiaccio, con quelle lame che ci portano ad essere, almeno in pista, in qualche modo, vicini.

Ti chiedo scusa d'averti sporcato con un amore che non è alla tua altezza, danzando sul ghiaccio la tua creazione.

Ti chiedo perdono d'averti rubato ad un mondo che ti venera quanto ti venero io, solo perché non sono abbastanza forte da dividerti con altri, cercando d’essere inutilmente migliore di chiunque ti voglia portare via da me.

_Ti chiedo scusa di pensarti mio quando, forse, mio non lo sarai mai._

M'accontento d'un tuo sorriso mentre faccio scivolare il mio corpo sul ghiaccio, su questo piccolo nostro mondo fatto di intere galassie, di sconosciuti universi.

_Tu sei il mio mondo. La mia galassia. Il mio universo intero._

Ti vedo risplendere al lato di quella pista ghiacciata. Mi guardi, mi sorridi, e forse, nemmeno sapendo, o sapendo tutto fin troppo bene, mi perdoni.

Mi dici quello che devo fare, come devo saltare, come migliorare certi movimenti. Io obbedisco al mio Dio.

E poi tu mi aggiungi che sono davvero _splendente_ oggi.

Ed io sorrido nella mia oscurità, perché non vedi nemmeno che, se lo sono, è perché tu sei la più bella moltitudine di luci che mi illumina. 

 

_Il mio Sole._

_La mia Stella Polare._

_La mia Galassia._

_Il mio Universo._

_In quell'Universo di ghiaccio, dove sei, almeno lì, mio soltanto._

_La mia Vittoria._

_Il mio Victor._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata alla mia cara Judarchan: grazie per tutto quello che fai sempre per me ♥. Non so cosa farei senza di te ♥  
> Non è un granché ma ... eh ^^" .. io sono capace a scrivere solo due cose: porn e angst ^^". Sorry ;w; ! 
> 
>  
> 
> In Italiano anche su [EFP](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3625949&i=1).


End file.
